Escape Claws
category:Classic OtherSpace Logs In a strange twist of fate, Sanctuary scientist Neal Avocet finds himself in a pit fight with an old friend, Firemane, in the Tomin Kora combat arena. But the question on many minds is...why? Competitors' Ready Room A dank room that stinks of blood, sweat and death. Minimally powered amber plasma lanterns glow from the walls, illuminating a pentagon formed of benches, a competition planning board for sketching out plays with chalk, a few lockers, an equipment closet and a rudimentary medical aid station. A dark tunnel leads toward the arena. Firemane stalks into the room, a black dufflebag slung over one shoulder. Sparing a quick glance at her watch, she stalks over towards an empty locker, jams in a coin, pulls it open and then begins to strip off her clothes. Weapons and armor first. Avocet stands in the shadows, hands steepled before himself, head angled downward. Firemane's bodysuit is stripped off in a single, smooth motion and flung into the locker with zero care. Only to be replaced a couple of seconds later with a.. Well, it's a swimsuit really, and a set of bracers. She flexes her head from side to side, the motion working its way down her entire body. Tito stands near the tunnel, sipping iced tea and honey. Firemane checks the fittings for her fighting costume, and then /streeetccches/, joints all the way across her body popping as they slip into their (hopefully) correct places. This ritual done, she kneels down, head resting against the bank of lockers as she begins to.. pray? Avocet lifts his eyes, opening them, staring at the Demarian who has assumed what seems like an attitude of prayer. His face betrays no emotion. No warmth, but no coldness either. Firemane's prayer, for that is indeed what it is, finishes. And she rises to her feet, a rather feral look in her eyes as she stalks over to Avocet. "Ready?" She asks calmly. Avocet nods slowly. Tito sets his iced tea on a nearby table and then claps his hands together. "Thees ees splendeed!" Firemane winces slightly as Tito speaks, quirking a whisker at Avocet, and then turning to face the short (to her) humanoid. "What is?" Tito grins broadly at Firemane. "Zee competeetors are ready for zee fight!" Firemane glances over at Avocet and smiles faintly, then turns her head back towards Tito. "Yep, you'd be right there Mr.. Uh?" She seems bonelessly relaxed, tail swaying easily. As if she was going for a walk down to the shops. Tito gestures expansively. "I am Teeto Aldente!" Firemane bows her head slightly, her tail betraying a quick flicker off annoyance. "Mr Aldente." Tito gleams, clapping his hands together again. "Splendeed! Splendeed! Now, both of you come with me." He turns and practically scampers into the tunnel. Tito heads into Dark Tunnel . Tito has left. Avocet shrugs, then follows the prancing emcee. Firemane shakes her head. "Altheor.." She mutters, waiting until Avocet leaves, and then following him. You head into Dark Tunnel . Dark Tunnel Apparently in the mood to conserve energy where they can, the builders and operators of this facility let available light (of which there is virtually none) illuminate this claustrophobe's nightmare: A narrow tunnel, about 100 feet long, leading between the arena and the competitors' ready room. Firemane arrives from Competitors' Ready Room . Firemane has arrived. Tito glances back toward the competitors. "You stay right here. I tell zem you are here, zen zee fight, eet begin!" Firemane's only reply is to tilt her head to one side and nod. Tito has left. From Arena , Tito has arrived. From Arena , A voice over the loudspeakers in the stadium declares: "Welcome one and all to the inaugural event in the Cabrerra Center Sports Forum in the exciting city of Shadowheart, Tomin Kora!" From Arena , A voice over the loudspeakers continues: "Before we get to the fight, it's time to meet your host - Tito Aldente!" From Arena , Tito strides out of the tunnel into the arena, wearing his black and white tuxedo, his black hair slicked back and his mustache waxed thinly. He gestures expansively with his lanky arms and can be heard over the loudspeakers as he says, "Weelcome, one and all, to zees fine faceelity! Eez it not zee most bootiful?" From Arena , Tito claps his hands together. "I eem so excited about zees day. Bezides zee fact zat I have zee new job, which ees most nice, yes, indeed - a queek hello to Meester Needermyer! - we have a very, very good fight to come!" From Arena , Tito waves his hands in a near panic, smiling sheepishly. "Weethout zee further adoo, I am most pleezed to innadoos our competeetors...furs - she ees big and furry and fool of rage! Geef a beeg applaws for...Feermang!" Firemane has left. From Arena , Firemane has arrived. From Arena , Tito glances toward Firemane and begins to applaud her arrival. From Arena , Firemane stalks into the arena with a predatory gait that is only enhanced by the forced position of her feet. The motions of her movement carry fully from one end to the other of her seven and a half feet. Her somewhat impratical costume (consisting as it does of a modified swimsuit and light leather arm and leg greaves) shows off her lean, athletic feline physique to it's best effect. From Arena , Tito returns his attention to the crowd. "And now, zee ozer competeetor: He ees not so big. He ees not so furry. Boot he matches zee Feermang for being zee fool of rage! Less weelcome...Eevosat!" Arena Roughly two hundred yards long and one hundred and fifty yards across, the playing field of Cabrerra Center Sports Forum is beneath the sturdy glow of lights that can be either brightened or dimmed depending upon the needs of the game operators. The surface itself can be altered, from turf for popular team sports such as bonecrusher and extreme cricket to angled oval tracks for blade skating to iron cages for death matches. A giant screen at one end of the field tracks scores and shows replays of amusingly grisly incidents. A tunnel leads down into the competitors' ready room. From General Admission Seating , James boos, "You suck you freak!" he shouts at Avocet. Firemane turns and waits at one end of the arena, watching Avocet's entrance calmly. Her tail swaying languidly from side to side. From General Admission Seating , Tixxon chuckles, muttering to himself in Timonese. From General Admission Seating , Jasra is still standing and booos Avocet loudly, "Loser!" she yells and then plops down in her seat, obviously excited about the whole thing. "Firemane should win this one easy." Avocet stalks slowly, fluidly out of the tunnel, clad in athletic pants and a sort of leather harness over his bare abdomen and chest. He doesn't show any reaction to either applause or jeers. He keeps his eyes forward, seemingly intent on Tito. From General Admission Seating , Carduus turns to peer at Jasra. "Have you /seen/ him as a wolfguy? He's a beast! Now, if he stays all mild-mannered scientist, then yeah, Fire's a sure shot." Tito applauds the arriving Avocet, then looks back at the crowd. "Zee weener of zees fight, which ees not to zee death, boot ees to zee veektory, weel reeceive thirty zousand credeets!" From General Admission Seating , "I sssshould be fighting, not thesssse pathetic hatchlingsssss." Sich comments loudly, to whomever might be listening. From General Admission Seating , Jasra grins at Carduus, "Key word is /when/ he's wolfguy, Artist. Where Firemane is always beast. So has to win." From General Admission Seating , Tixxon takes another swig from his flask, his pewter gaze scanning the competitors. From General Admission Seating , Hugh arrives from Dark Tunnel . From General Admission Seating , Hugh has arrived. From General Admission Seating , Carduus chuckles. "We'll see...", he trails off. From General Admission Seating , Hugh looks around for an empty seat before taking one near the front. Tito gestures expansively. "Weeth thees sayed, are you good peeple ready for zee roomble!?" From General Admission Seating , Tixxon chuckles, his voice raised. "Yeah we ready, get fight start already, eh?" From General Admission Seating , Jasra sits in a front row between LeBeau and Carduus. Denson and Connely besid Carduus. She applauds and cheers, "Let's get it on!" Firemane crosses her right forarm over her chest. "Strength and Honor.." She growls in assent to Tito, half-bowing and taking a step forward. Tail now stilling it's motion entirely. From General Admission Seating , Denson nods, "Get it on. I want to see something for my money." From General Admission Seating , Helga arrives from Dark Tunnel . From General Admission Seating , Helga has arrived. Tito bows to Firemane, then bows to Avocet. That done, he gives one last smiling wave to the crowd and strides toward the tunnel leading out of the arena. Tito heads into Dark Tunnel . Tito has left. From General Admission Seating , Sich goes back to her quiet growling as she waits for the fight to start. Avocet tilts his head slightly, then turns to face Firemane. He bows, showing no emotion, then begins to walk toward the center of the arena space. From General Admission Seating , Carduus claps, and puts his fingers together to give a whistle. "Let's see something interesting!", he shouts. From General Admission Seating , Helga steps lightly into the seating despite her size. She looks over the crowd and remains at the top of the bleachers, clasping her hands behind her back as she moves into 'parade rest'. From General Admission Seating , Carduus sits between Denson and Jasra in the front row, cheering. From General Admission Seating , Tixxon sits about half way down, feet on the seat in front. Firemane regards Avocet calmly as he approaches, waiting until he reaches the center, and then starting to slowly circle him. Each foot carefully place, apparently unaware of the crowds demands for action. From General Admission Seating , Selia cheers from her seat near the front From General Admission Seating , Denson falls silent as the fight begins, the soft glow of his cancer stick flaring up with each placid breath he takes as he watches from his seat, arms still crossed before his chest. From General Admission Seating , Jasra sits between LeBeau and Carduus, bright green eyes on the arena below, pure excitement clear on her face. She leans towards the Cajun, "Who do you have your money on, Mr. LeBeau?" she whispers. Avocet goes into a sort of crouch, knees bent, arms extended. His eyes lock on Firemane. He begins to crab-walk along with her. From General Admission Seating , Teel arrives from Dark Tunnel . From General Admission Seating , Teel has arrived. Firemane waits... waits.. Then just as the pair have taken the third step in the dance, she lunges a step forward, launching a flurry of rapid, testing blows from her paw's at Avocet's defenses. From General Admission Seating , Jasra sits in the front row between LeBeau and Carduus, Denson sits next to Carduus and Connely next to Denson. From General Admission Seating , LeBeau, sitting next to Jasra and her entourage in hte front leans over to answer her question with a single name "Avocet" From General Admission Seating , James sits a row back from LeBeau. Avocet rapidly meets each blow with a slapping hand that knocks the blows away. Then he throws out a leg, trying to trip Firemane. From General Admission Seating , Sich sits off in the middle somewhere, watching the fight silently. From General Admission Seating , Jasra hrms at LeBeau and turns her attention back on the arena. She continues to cheer for Firemane. From General Admission Seating , Helga steps out of Teel's way a little so that she isn't blocking the entrance. She continues to monitor the crowd as much as the fight. From General Admission Seating , Teel peers around, poking under and around a few disgruntled fans. "Git outta m'way girl," grumbles one. Teel finally spots her goal, waving at LeBeau. "Bro!" She ambles towards him. Firemane's eyes track down to the leg, and for a long moment it seems that she is indeed going to be knocked off her feet. But at the very last moment she shifts course, using her momentum and bodyweight to swing her body around, launching a violent spinning kick at Avocet's body. From General Admission Seating , Tixxon groans at Firemane’s quick recovery, muttering to himself. Avocet grimaces as the kick slams into his abdomen, and he goes down, flailing his arms as he hits the dusty arena floor. From General Admission Seating , Carduus peers with quiet, scientific curiousity. "Goddamn....frikkin acrobats is what they are.", he mutters to himself. From General Admission Seating , James yells, "Hit him harder!!" From General Admission Seating , Selia cheers "C'mon Avocet. Let's go!" From General Admission Seating , Jasra laughs at Carduus' comment, poking him in the side with her elbow. From General Admission Seating , LeBeau looks back up the levels of benches as he hears a familiar voice. He notices Teel and waves her down to him From General Admission Seating , Tixxon jumps up in his seat, his hands flailing. He yells, his Terran even more broken than normal "Get up, hit her damn fool human. You gonna lose me money you no fight!" From General Admission Seating , Connely leans forward a bit, putting his chin in his hands. A stray finger rubs his cheek as he watches intently. Firemane pulls an extremely showy forward flip towards Avocet as he lands on the ground, coming to a halt a moderate distance away and waiting for him to rise. Poised and ready for action. From General Admission Seating , Teel grins and plops down in the seat nearest to LeBeau, but not before yelling "Go, Purple Socks!!!!!" Avocet gets slowly to his knees, then braces himself with an arm. He looks down at his side, and sees claw marks - scratches from the kicking Demarian. He turns his attention to Firemane and nods, without a word. He gets to his feet and then stands with his hands at his sides. He lifts his chin. He says not a word. Just watches the Demarian. From General Admission Seating , "Lo and behold as we enter a staring contest," Denson mutters past the smoke that occupies one corner of his mouth. "The one who blinks first loses." From General Admission Seating , Tixxon drops back into his seat, a consoling swig from his flask rendering him silent for a moment. From General Admission Seating , LeBeau puts an arms around Teel's shoulder as she sits near him and smiles "I di no know yu were gonna be here?" Firemane's eyes meet Avocet's in the aforementioned staring contest. But fortunately for those out for a good fight, she never went in for that sort of thing anyway. She lunges forward, spinning around in a seemingly pointless maneuver before launching a fast strike at his head. Although he has demonstrated a capability for deflecting such attacks, Avocet does nothing to ward off the blow, assuming it comes. From General Admission Seating , Carduus sighs. "He's not changing!", he shouts at the participants. "Change, and you'll beat'er, boyo!" From General Admission Seating , Jasra laughs and lays a hand on Carduus' leg, "You're cheering the wrong one, Artist." ..which it doesn't. The first blow slides out of the way smoothly, had Avocet blocked it, he would be wide open for the blow that now slams into his chest. Unfortunately for him, he blocked neither. From General Admission Seating , Helga narrows her pale-eyed gaze on Carduus at his shoult, looking curious. From General Admission Seating , Denson nods at Carduus, "Right you are, I didn't come here to watch a kitty pummel a human." Avocet oofs helplessly as the Demarian pounds his chest, and he goes down again, hard, landing on his back. From General Admission Seating , Teel nods. "Well, I kinda changed m'mind at th'last minute - C'mon Purple Socks! Beat her arse!" From General Admission Seating , "I did." Jasra says with giggle to Denson and turns back to watch the fight closely, "GET HIM FIRE!" From General Admission Seating , James cheers, "Thats right! Hit him again ya big dumb cat!" From General Admission Seating , "I would have removed the sssssoftsssskin'ssss throat." The Nall hisses loudly, "Thissss issss pitiful!" From General Admission Seating , Tixxon cries out in horror. A string of angry Timonese spilling from his lips. From General Admission Seating , Connely waves at some idle smoke from Denson's cigarette, trying to blow it away. He glances back at the many shouting spectators before looking back at the fight. Firemane takes a calm step back. "Get up and get it over with Avocet. This is boring.. You’re better than this." She challanges, standing, waiting for him to rise. From General Admission Seating , Selia smiles a bit "Give it time boys. Give it time.. Some fight with their head" Avocet gets to his feet, shoulders slumping a bit, a little blood trickling from his mouth. He straightens. He stares straight at Firemane. He doesn't say a word. His hands remain at his side. From General Admission Seating , Carduus puts his hand on Jasra's thigh, mimicking her earlier movement. "Just you wait.", he says, grinning to her. From General Admission Seating , Teel leans up and asks LeBeau, "How did he get into a fight in th'first place? He's a brain?" From General Admission Seating , Helga begins to watch the fight more than the crowd as if waiting for Avocet to do something interesting. She shifts a little, folding her arms beneath her broad chest. From General Admission Seating , LeBeau shakes his head "I don know sis. Bu I hope he knows wha he es doing" From General Admission Seating , "Yes, that Avocet fellow fights with his head. He lets it get bashed in." Denson shakes his head, mildy amused. "Damn, even I could do better than that, and it's been almost two decades since I last stood inside an arena." Firemane shakes her head slightly. And then takes a simple step forward and launches a snap-kick at Avocet's head, careful not to aim for the eyes. From General Admission Seating , Jasra grins back at Carduus, "We’ll see, Artist, want side bet?" Once again, the human opponent does nothing to defend himself. The kick strikes him in the jaw and he is launched backward with such force that he spins in the air and winds up landing on his belly. He seems out cold for the moment. From General Admission Seating , Tixxon is out of his seat again. And once again he is shouting. "This is no fight! He not even try to defend self!" From General Admission Seating , Carduus shrugs. "You don't have any money, remember?", he reminds. "But sure. What currency you go.....", he trails off, looking to Avocet. "Oh crap.", he mutters. Firemane takes a couple of steps forward, looking down at Avocet. Then glancing up at the crowd. One might say she seems almost confused. From General Admission Seating , "Heh. I get it." Denson's mouth suddenly widens into a grin. "I get it... he's getting himself beaten up on purpose. I bet he needs to be in some kind of rage to change." From General Admission Seating , Connely furrows his brow as he studies Avocet. He coughs quietly. From General Admission Seating , Helga says, "Criminy. Tha boss had better git some better talent for tha nixt fight." From General Admission Seating , Teel's face falls. "Aw, man, please get up, just t'git t'th'hospital, at least." From General Admission Seating , Jasra stands up and yells, "Where's this wolfboy?" then sits back down, "Hey I got an idea..." she leans towards Carduus and whispers to him, "For a /fair/ wager why not..." From General Admission Seating , Tixxon reclaims his seat, muttering angrily. "No a fight at all." From General Admission Seating , Selia begins to wonder idly if Avocet is indeed a willing participant in this little endeavor Then, as he is sprawled on the ground, the human seems to transform before the crowd. His shoulders broaden, snapping the harness. His body becomes covered with hair. His hands become clawed monstrosities. As he gets to his knees, his face has changed - a snout has sprouted where his nose and mouth used to be. His eyes gleam redly. He gets to his feet and then stares at the Demarian with cold curiosity. From General Admission Seating , Carduus sighs, and looks to Denson. "That'd be my guess.", he mutters, looking back to Jasra and his eyes widen. He whispers something back to her. From General Admission Seating , Helga says, "Alroight! Now we gonna see some action!" From General Admission Seating , "See?" Denson nods at the shapeshifting Avocet. "Here we go. _Now_ the fight starts." From General Admission Seating , Tixxon yells, this time in encouragement. "YEAH! You go for it! Smack kitty to here and back eh?" From General Admission Seating , Sich tilts her head to the side slowly, eye membranes nictating. "The ssssoftssskin hassss gone from pitiful to pathetic." Firemane takes a short step back, eyes flicking from Avocet's claws to his own eyes, and then she flexes her hand, letting her own claws pop out. And she then launches a quick strike at his flank. From General Admission Seating , Jasra sits between LeBeau and Carduus, who has Denson beside him and Connely's beside Denson. Teel sits on the other side of LeBeau. She looks at Carduus, "Well?" From General Admission Seating , Connely widens his eyes at the sight and leans even further forward. From General Admission Seating , Teel brings a hand to her mouth. "Well, paint me puce...he can still do that..." From General Admission Seating , Hugh heads into Dark Tunnel . From General Admission Seating , Hugh has left. From General Admission Seating , Carduus grins as he turns to look at Avocet. "Couldn't you have changed /before/ I made my bet?", he mutters towards the fighters annoyedly. From General Admission Seating , LeBeau watches the transformation silently "Wit some help 'm sur" From General Admission Seating , Jasra chuckles and leans closer to Carduus again with a mischievous grin on her face as he whispers back to him. This time, Avocet-wolf blocks the blow with one hand, then drives the other at Firemane's throat. From General Admission Seating , Helga stands near the entrance to the dark tunnel, overlooking the crowd as well as the fight. She places her big hands upon her hips and considers the newly changed human. From General Admission Seating , Onyxeye gives a slight snore from the high tier where he seat, apparently awakening from a little cat nap. The narcoleptic felinoid yawns and looks around, noting everything still the same. He then glances out to the arena and watches the bout. From General Admission Seating , James grumbles, "Dammit...ya bloody stupid cat." From General Admission Seating , Carduus grins broadly, and whispers back to Jasra, having almost forgotten about the fight. Firemane winces as her hand connects with the Wolfman's skin, and throws herself into a smooth duck which just barely allows her to escape the strike to her throat. Avocet-wolf comes away with a braid of mane in his claws. From General Admission Seating , Selia cheers " Thataboy Neal" From General Admission Seating , Tixxon hoots. "You go human, keep that up." Avocet brings the braid to his snout and sniffs. Then he tosses it onto the dusty arena floor and lunges forward, throwing a kick at the Demarian's chest. There is a brutal crack of bone-on-one, and the Wolfman's kick connects brutally with Firemane's chest, picking her up and throwing her to the ground a good few feet away. From General Admission Seating , Teel gapes for a long while, then mutters, "Somethin ain'right. Don'know what, but...this don'feel right at all." She bites her lip. "C'mon, Purple Socks." From General Admission Seating , "The same, Artist." Jasra says her eyes never leaving the arena as the human changes, she boos at the wolfman as he tears off a braid of Firemane's mane. From General Admission Seating , LeBeau seems distracted by something, as if he is only partially paying attention to the fight. From General Admission Seating , Tixxon leans forward, sensing a win. His grin has reappeared and is now wider than ever. Avocet wastes little time, pouncing after the Demarian to land atop her belly, trying to pin her arms on the ground. From General Admission Seating , Carduus sighs, looking back to the fight. "Damn...he's cleanin' house." He looks to Jasra and grins broadly to her. "Alright...but you better pay up if he wins.", he mutters, looking back to the fight with a casual eye. From General Admission Seating , Selia looks toward Teel with a nod "any idea what prompted his 'career change'? From General Admission Seating , "Looks bad for the kitty," Denson mutters to himself, dropping his cigarette to the ground where it meets certain doom in form of the sole of his right boot. "But that Avocet freak is almost too good if you ask me." From General Admission Seating , Sich snorts as she hears Denson's comment. "He isssss not. Welp." Firemane attempts to roll to one side, but the weight of someo..something even larger than herself is not something she can throw off from such an unstable position. Blood drips from wounds in her arms as the Wolfman's claws dig in and pin them in place. From General Admission Seating , Teel shifts her anxious attention over to Selia. "Don'know. Thas why this don'feel right. He's a total brain. An there he is, fightin inna pit." From General Admission Seating , Carduus gasps. "This isn't to the death, right?", he asks Denson quietly. From General Admission Seating , Helga leans against the tunnel entrance, eyes narrowing ever-so-faintly as she watches the fight. One hand drops to a box on her belt and she tugs out a plastic toothpick and begins picking at her front teeth, absently. From General Admission Seating , Tixxon cheers. "Finish her human, she all done!" From General Admission Seating , Jasra nods to Carduus with her eyes still on the fight, "Deal, Artist." she frowns as it seems Firemane seems to be losing. "Get him Fire!" she yells out. Avocet sniffs. He utters one word, audible: "Fear." And then he opens his jaws wide and begins to drop on the throat of his opponent, fangs gleaming, apparently going to tear out her gullet. But at the last moment, as his teeth begin to close on her furred throat, he pauses. He draws back his head. He stares down at the Demarian, seemingly puzzled. From General Admission Seating , Connely puts a hand to his throat unconsciously as he watches. From General Admission Seating , Teel yells, "No, DON'T! Avocet, Neal...that ain't you!" From General Admission Seating , "Exactly," Denson nods at Sich. "He's not a fighter, so even with the advantage of being a werewolf, he shouldn't be able to beat that kitty up like that." Brows rise over Denson's shades as he watches the fight coming to an apparent end. "See what I mean? He's totally off the rim." From General Admission Seating , Jasra stands as Firemane is attacked, but says nothing, watching closely. From General Admission Seating , "Kill the Demareen!" Sich hisses loudly, adding after a few moments. "You ssssoftssskin welp." From General Admission Seating , Tixxon frowns a little. "He won or no? I mean she no get out of there, and he could have kill her easy enough." From General Admission Seating , "Oh, thank God.", the artist mutters, then looks to Jasra. "Is it over?", he asks. From General Admission Seating , LeBeau softly hmms and continues to watch the fight, even as he is lost in a haze of thought Firemane's eyes widen in.. Well, it's terror, as the Wolfman's teeth begin to close. She doesn't quite have the presence of mind to even struggle, transfixed by his gaze. Then he pulls back, and the effect is lost. She drives her free knee up into his crotch, and bloodly wrentches her arm free driving her palm up in an open hand strike towards Avocet's jaw. From General Admission Seating , Helga says, "You show 'im, gal!" From General Admission Seating , James grumbles, "God damnit.." From General Admission Seating , Jasra cheers Firemane's recovery, "Wahoo!" and sits back down, glancing at Carduus and smiling, "Not yet it isn't." From General Admission Seating , Ebonpelt arrives from Dark Tunnel . From General Admission Seating , Ebonpelt has arrived. Avocet howls in agony as the knee slams into his crotch, and he is already rolling away when the hand strikes his snout with a cracking blow, spinning him the *other* way and leaving him sprawled on the arena floor, unmoving. From General Admission Seating , Tixxon groans. He barks out a mixture of Timonese and Terran, not one word of it making any sense. From General Admission Seating , Selia nods partly to teel, partly to herself "something isn't right here" From General Admission Seating , Sich snorts, "Pathetic! Even a Demareen can hit the sssssoftssskin wolfman" From General Admission Seating , "That hurt," Denson mutters with a smug grin. "Damn, the longer I watch this fight the more I want to get into a ring again myself." From General Admission Seating , Connely turns and looks over Denson once before turning back to the ring. Firemane lays on the floor of the arena for a long moment, gasping. Blood trickling from her muzzle and pouring from the gaping wound she tore in her arm as she pulled it free. Then she rises to her feet, walking over to Avocet and rather uncautiously prodding him with a hind-paw. From General Admission Seating , Carduus sighs slightly. "Come on, Wolfguy! Don't bite 'er neck, but beat her anyways!" Before your eyes, the unconscious Avocet begins to transform again. The fur seems to withdraw into his flesh. His snout changes into a bloody nose and busted lip. He remains unmoving. From General Admission Seating , Tixxon shouts, his voice filled with disgust at his chosen competitor. "Fight stupid human, you no win you just lay there!" Tito has arrived. Firemane bows her head slightly, uttering something only she and the unmoving form of Avocet can hear: "Thank you, Neal." She then raises a clentched paw above her head in victory. Tito strides out into the arena, still wearing his spit-shine suit, joining Firemane near the unconscious form of Avocet, and he shouts: "Wee have zee weeener! Feermang!" From General Admission Seating , "Oh, son of a motherless....", Carduus mutters growlingly. "He had her prone! That's gotta count for something!" From General Admission Seating , James stands, blinks, then cheers. From General Admission Seating , Sich hisses her disagreement, "Pitiful, pathetic. I cannot believe I ssssspend money on thisssss." From General Admission Seating , Tixxon mutters darkly. Taking a long swig from his flask, he eyes the fallen human. From General Admission Seating , Jasra leans forward, eyes intent on the fighters, then cheers as and stands applauding gloved hands and yelling "Fire! Fire! Fire!!" From General Admission Seating , Carduus stands to clap politely, looking a bit grumpy about it. From General Admission Seating , Ebonpelt sits down heavily on the nearest vacant seat, her head dropping into her hands. Tito gives Firemane 30000 Credits. From General Admission Seating , Connely claps along with the crowd, standing eventually. Avocet gets up slowly, shaking his head groggily. From General Admission Seating , Tixxon slips his flask into his pocket. He shrugs fluidly and starts to clap. From General Admission Seating , Knuckles gives James 800 Credits. From General Admission Seating , James grins as he takes his money from Knuckles, "Why thank you...pleasure doin business with ya." From General Admission Seating , Knuckles glances toward LeBeau and Tixxon. "Knuckles want money you owe." Firemane turns to Tito and bows. Crossing her right arm to her breast. Then she turns back to Avocet and offers him her hand in silence. From General Admission Seating , Denson uncrosses his arms to clap. "Good fight, if a bit on the short side," he nods, looking down at Jasra. "Can we get going?" From General Admission Seating , Helga pushes away from the wall and makes her way toward Knuckles, her stride easy and loping. She lowers her toothpick and sneers at LeBeau and Tixxon. From General Admission Seating , Sich hops down out of the crowd, walking over towards Knuckles. She growls softly to herself. From General Admission Seating , Tixxon gives Knuckles 2000 Credits. Just as silently, Avocet accepts the help, getting to his feet. He spits a tooth onto the dusty floor. Then, he releases Firemane's hand and begins to stalk quietly toward the locker room. From General Admission Seating , Carduus sighs, and grins to Jasra. "I guess you can have yer prize, then.", he mutters. From General Admission Seating , Jasra turns to Carduus, "Looks like I win the wager, Artist." she says with a smile then leans forward to give the artist a kiss on cheek. From General Admission Seating , Teel rises from her seat. "Bro. We gotta talk to Purple Socks. Think we can get t'him?" Firemane watches Avocet go, then reaches up to touch her arm. Her paw coming away covered in blood. She lets out a loud whimper, and then stalks off after the now human-Werewolf. You head into Dark Tunnel . Competitors' Ready Room A dank room that stinks of blood, sweat and death. Minimally powered amber plasma lanterns glow from the walls, illuminating a pentagon formed of benches, a competition planning board for sketching out plays with chalk, a few lockers, an equipment closet and a rudimentary medical aid station. A dark tunnel leads toward the arena. Firemane arrives from Dark Tunnel . Firemane has arrived. Avocet settles onto a bench, staring at his hands as one of the fight doctors begins to tend to his wounded face. Firemane stalks over to one of the other benches, letting another doctor roughly bandage her arm. This rather prevents her from talking, as the man has limited medical training and is not at all gentle. She's more trying to stop herself mewling. The trickle of blood from her jaw has stopped now however. Avocet continues looking at his hands. As the doctor wipes away the blood from his lip, Avocet says, "I don't want to see anyone. Do that much for me. Keep them away." Firemane winces, and eventually can speak. She works her jaw a couple of times. "Aye. I can do that, after all. I'm the victor and all." She brushes off the doctor and walks towards her locker, opening it and grabbing the duffle with her good arm. "And thank you, I mean it.." Avocet nods, still not looking at Firemane. Firemane approaches the door and inserts her card into its slot. The door slides open with a muffled hiss. Firemane has left. Helga has arrived. LeBeau has arrived. Teel has arrived. Avocet is sitting on a bench, his face bruised and bandaged. He stares at his hands, which dangle between his knees. Helga opens the door to let LeBeau and Teel enter. As soon as they do, she extends her hand to Teel and broadly grins. LeBeau walks in and looks at the beaten figure sitting then glances to Helga "I don suppose id would be to much to ask led us talk to hem en privade?" Teel's face falls into a glum blankness as she enters the room. "This don'feel right a'tall." She chucks cash at Helga, robotically. Teel gives Helga 1000 Rubles. Helga considers that for a moment, tucking away what Teel gives to her. "Privacy'll cost yew anither five thou, smartass. Take it er leave it." Avocet lifts his chin, staring at the tunnel. He growls. "So much for promises." Teel snorts at Helga. "Y'picked th'right job, big gal." She walks over to Avocet, softly saying, "Pur - er Neal? S'me, Teel. How y'doin?" LeBeau smirks as he walks over to Avocet, thoug hhe responds to Helga "I would no push my luck if I were yu. Yu know greed es one o da deadly sins" Avocet goes back to staring at his hands. "I told Firemane I didn't want to talk to anyone." Helga shrugs one shoulder as she leans near to the door and idly chews on her toothpick. "M'savin' fer me college education." LeBeau rolls his eyes "Yu should try third grade firs." He takes a sead a few feets down the bench from Avocet "Well Teel here wanned to see ya, an I could no hav lef wit oud checking on ya fo Essie" "I'd say screw Firemane, b'that's Ebon's job," Teel mutters, scowling. "We're yer friends, Neal. Y'need help?" Avocet clenches his jaw. "Did you hear me *asking* for help?" He continues staring at his hands. "I can take care of myself." Helga merely leans against the doorframe, looking bored. LeBeau says, "Sord o change en profession id say. Wha was da las time I say yu...oh yes. We lef yu on Val Shohob to talk wit balthazzar"" Avocet nods slowly, without a word. Teel sits down on the bench next to Avocet. "This ain't takin care. Yer brainy, Neal. This ain't you." Avocet puts his hands on his knees, staring into the shadowy tunnel that leads to the arena. "This is me now." Firemane has arrived. Ebonpelt has arrived. Avocet is sitting on a bench, with Teel and LeBeau nearby, staring off into the tunnel. He doesn't look pleased. LeBeau scans the room silently, looking over the lockers the closets and other typical locker room items "Ne'er figured yu fo da arena fighder type" Avocet tilts his head slightly, but keeps his eyes on the tunnel. "Guess you had me figured wrong, then." Helga extends a hand toward Ebonpelt when she enters, automatically saying, "It's two thousand creds to visit in the lockerroom." Teel points down the tunnel. "That?! Gettin yer cranium cracked onna reg'lar basis fer a buncha morons?! Neal. Purple Socks. Y'saved alla our lives back on Sanc with yer brains. There's gotta be a job out here fer ya that don't mean gettin y'bones broken!" "Oh by Altheor’s damn.." Firemane growls softly upon spotting the people standing in the room. "I'm sorry Neal.. I had to go grab Ebon.." She turns to Helga. "No, for her it's free." She growls Helga says, "Yer in the guild, gal. She ain't. There's an admission fee, yew see..." Avocet stands, shaking his head, sighing. "I don't need a mother." With that, he begins to stalk across the locker room, approaching the door. He sees Firemane standing with Ebonpelt, nods as he listens to her apology, but says nothing more. He begins to walk out. Firemane looks very much like she is about to get violent, but she instead just steps out of Avocet's way as he approaches. Ebonpelt ignores Helga, half-raising a hand in a slowing motion to Avocet. Murmuring to him, she attempts to meet his eyes. "Do you need a medic, though? I'm better than what they provide here, and I don't charge for the privilege...." Teel lowers her head. "I don't wanna be yer mother, Neal. I jus wanna be yer friend. An I don'wantcha hurt." You approach the door and insert your card in its slot. It slides open with a muffled hiss. Cabrerra Center Sports Forum A dimly illuminated promenade with vaulted arches greets those who enter this place, heavy with shadows and the echoes of noises coming from the arena as well as within the concession areas along the thoroughfare that circles the competition zone. A pair of spiral staircases wind upward to the clubhouse seats overlook the arena proper. Guards in black jumpsuits can be seen standing atop each of these staircases, armed with rifles and appearing to be all business. A series of smaller arches lead to the city's main street, Aurora Strand. Avocet stalks out of the locker room, still wearing his gear, scowling. Selia wheels slowly up to Avocet "You all right?" Avocet looks not at Selia, but past her, as if he can't quite bring himself to look at her directly. "I'm fine. Goddamit, can't people quit worrying about me? I can take care of myself." Selia says, "If you’re sure. You had quite a fight today." Avocet nods, staring at his hands for a moment. "Yes. Quite." And with that, he begins to walk toward the exit. Selia offers slowly "You should have a doc take a look at you ya know" "I know," Avocet growls. And then he's gone.